ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren 10
This series takes place in an alternate dimension, where Ren, an ordinary 12-year old, gets sold an Awesomatrix, a combination of an Omnitrix and an Ultimatrix, mistaking it for a watch, now, Ren, his brother, Sam, his friend, Verna, and his uncle, Will, must work together to fight aliens, monsters, and robbers, while, also discovering the secrets of the Awesomatrix. This is Ren 10. (Man, this paragraph has a lot of commas in it) Characters Ren-''' the main protagonist of Ren 10 and wearer of the Awesomatrix, he is a rather laid-back guy who would rather play video games, then, save the world. However, he does enjoy turning into aliens (well, most of the times). He always wears sunglasses (even in home), shorts and a T-Shirt. 'Sam- '''Ren’s older brother, whose uptight and stern self contracts with Ren’s laid-back attitude. He always wears his school uniform (even though, school already ended), and always angered when his room is messed up in the simplest way. Ren usually mocks Sam by calling him, “Stimpy.” '''Verna-' Ren’s best friend, who’s not as uptight as Sam yet not as laid-back as Ren. Verna, usually, hangs around Ren’s house to play video games with him and dresses like a tomboy. However, she does help out with Ren on his “alien missions.” 'Will- '''Ren and Sam’s uncle, whom takes care of Ren and Sam since their mom and dad “disappeared.” He allows Ren to leave the house and go alien. He always acts so mysterious, but I’m sure it won’t come up in the show. Uncle Will has a habit of forgetting Verna’s name. '''Squidface-' the main antagonist of the series, he is the cruel (well, not really), menacing (not that much) tyrant whose life goal to get rule the universe. That’s why he worked hard to get the Awesomatrix, so that he can use it to... well, you already know. Aliens Original Ten #Swampfire #Wildmutt #Humongousaur #Echo Echo #Cannonbolt #Big Chill #Diamondhead #Grey Matter #Eye Guy #Goop Episodes #1- Who Watches The Watchman? Ren ends up buying the Awesomatrix, mistaking it for a normal watch; however, it is not a normal watch at all. It can turn you into an alien of your choice; a certain person named Squidface wants it all to himself. So he hires a bounty hunter named Mr. Pink to do the job for him. #2- Meet Mr. Pink' Ren meets Mr. Pink, and despite, the girly name is an actually deadly threat. Will Ren survive Mr. Pink’s wrath with the Awesomatrix? Most likely, yes. '#3- Attack of the Giant Frogs' Ren meets an insane scientist named, Dr. Frogkisser, whose created giant frogs hoping it will destroy the town. While, Ren tries to stop him, he discovers an interesting feature in the Awesomatrix. '#4- Invasion of the Aliens' Ren and the gang discover an mysterious ship that is actually the first of a bunch of ships preparing to invade Earth. Ren and the gang try to prevent that from happening. '#5- Motorcycle Love' Squidface sends a droid to get Ren’s Awesomatrix; however, the droid ends up falling for a motorcycle chick. The two grow real close and have a baby; a fully-grown motorcycle droid baby named Modroby. However, Squidface learns this and goes to Modroby, convincing her to attack Ren. Now, Ren has an evil fully-grown motorcycle droid baby to fight, will Ren survive? Most likely, yes. '#6- My Son, Diamondhead' A Petrosapien father comes to Earth looking for his son, he mistakes Ren (whom transformed into Diamondhead) as his son. Now, Ren ask to keep the act, while, Sam and Verna search for his real son. '#7- Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together''' Squidface that he should stop sending droids and start fighting Ren, himself. However, he changes his mind and decides to join forces with Dr. Frogkisser, whom is currently making a monster, to destroy Ren and get his Awesomatrix. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor